The Beginning Of The End
by Lyrics Amidala
Summary: For some, Death... is but the beginning


**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Shame, really. But anyhow, this is a little ficlet that came to me… WAIT FOR IT… in a dream. Yeah, that's right, a dream. I dream about my fandoms. I have no life. So basically, this is about Hollyleaf's life after she died. I've decided to make the Warriors human, since I can't really write about cats without accidentally saying something about bathing suits or the latest episode of Merlin. This takes place around the medieval ages, because I love the medieval times. These are the human names these characters will have in my humanized version of Warriors, which isn't out yet. And this is dedicated to my best friend of all time, Mellifluent Melancholy. I love her, even though she hasn't written anything yet (cough cough WRITE SOMETHING cough cough) or read Warriors. But she's awesome, and I love her to death. R & R please!**

**Hollyleaf: **Ravenna

**Fallen Leaves: **Frederick

**Firestar: **Henry

**Ashfur: **Ashton

**Sandstorm: **Andrea

**Dustpelt: **Dustin**  
Ferncloud: **Fern

**Breezepelt: **Brennan

**Crowfeather: **Cale

**Lionblaze: **Blaze

**Jayfeather: **Jay

**Leafpool: **Leah

**Nightcloud: **Norma

**Bluestar: **Blaire

**Brindleface: **Brianna

**Spottedleaf: **Siobhan

**Silverstream: **Sarah

**Feathertail: **Fay

**Mousefur: **Mila

**Honeyfern: **Helena

**Longtail: **Leroy

**Mapleshade: **Mellanoë

They looked at each other, infinite sadness stretched on their faces. It was time to wake the newly dead. Blaire didn't want to, and neither did Oakley or Sarah or Brianna or Fay or Helena or anyone else. Blaire turned to her fellow StarClan companions.

"I will wake Henry," she said, heart heavy. "He has known me longest, now that Siobhan left us." Brianna looked at her daughter, sleeping peacefully.

"I must wake Fern," she declared. "Ashton, help me. You are her brother." Ashton nodded, although his dark blue eyes had strayed over to Ravenna, who was still wrapped in her brilliant red cloak. Helena, who was standing beside him, shook her head.

"Not you," she said. "The last thing Ravenna needs is to be reminded of her crimes. I will wake her. She was my friend." Ashton nodded. Everyone knew Leroy would wake Mila from the slumber of death. Oakley gave Blaire a quick kiss on the cheek as she went to wake her former deputy (**A/N: I decided that Oakheart and Bluestar [Oakley and Blaire] should get back together once they both made it to StarClan) **Blaire shook Henry's shoulder gently. He stirred, and his green eyes blinked open.

"Where am I?" He asked drowsily.

"StarClan, my friend," Blaire said. He stared at her, his eyes widening in dismay.

"No," he moaned. "No, this isn't possible! I'm dreaming! Blaire, _tell_ me I'm dreaming!" She shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry," she answered. "But you have joined our ranks." Henry stared at her sadly.

"But Andrea," he murmured. "I can't leave her."

"She has her friend, Dustin, to guide her," Blaire said. "Just as she will guide him." Henry turned to see Fern sobbing on her mother's shoulder. Ashton rubbed her back soothingly as she cried. Henry knew that she would miss Dustin, her husband, and Andrea's oldest friend. Mila was hugging Leroy, the only one of the three who looked happy. But wasn't there a fourth… Just then, a loud scream pierced their ears. Henry whipped his head around to see Helena clutching the shoulders of Ravenna. Ravenna had fistfuls of her red cloak in her hands; tears pouring down her cheeks.

"NO!" She shrieked. "You can't do this! My brothers! I've only just been reunited with them! My parents, I've only just forgiven my parents! Please, you can't!"

"I am so sorry," Helena whispered. "I know it must be hard." Ravenna wrenched away from her, jade green eyes burning with hate.

"You don't know _anything_!" She spat, and took off like a cat, leaping nimbly until she was out of sight.

###

Ravenna stumbled through the pitch-black forest, hoping she wouldn't run into anyone threatening. She just needed some time away from StarClan, from the pool of water that showed what the Clans were doing in the living world. She cursed herself for getting lost in _here_, the Dark Forest. She should have tried to find the caves. Suddenly, a hand gripped her arm. Ravenna whirled around, and stared into the amber eyes of her handsome half-brother, Brennan.

"Well, well, well," Brenna said, practically purring. "What have we here? Ravenna, this _is_ a surprise."

"What do you want Brennan?" Ravenna snapped. He had tried to kill Blaize and Jay multiple times. He hated her and her brothers for their parentage.

"I am simply welcoming a fellow member of the Dark Forest," he said smoothly.

"You wish," Ravenna shot back. "I'm in StarClan, not this dump of a forest." Brennan's eyes widened, and he laughed.

"Then what _are _you doing here sister?" He asked.

"I just needed some time away," she responded. Ravenna didn't know why she was opening up to him. "I died. I am dead. And I'm terrified, because I'm not ready to leave my family. I want to be able to live again, to see my brothers, to be with my parents…" She trailed off as she noticed Brennan nodding sympathetically.

"I understand," he said. "I miss being alive. Which is why I'm here." Ravenna was wary again. Despite the sympathy, despite the fact that they shared _blood, _he was in the Dark Forest, and that wasn't for some trivial reason.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Dark Forest members have a way of knowing things," he said. "A way of figuring out how to make us live again."

"And StarClan don't have this power?" She asked. Brennan shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips.

"They do," he said. "But they wouldn't tell you."

"And why not?" Ravenna snapped. She hated the way he painted StarClan so callously.

"Because they believe that going back to the living after being dead will mess up the order of things," Brennan explained. "But here, they will teach me. And I can live again." He suddenly gripped her hand with unexpected force. "Join me, Ravenna. Let me help you." Ravenna didn't pull her hand away, but stared at him. Their hair was so similar, but his was straight, as opposed to hers being wavy. "Just, meet me at the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest tomorrow at moonhigh. I promise, I'll be there. Alone." Brennan pulled away from her. He turned, and began to walk away. He whipped his head around to stare at her. "We will get back to our families. I promise." With that, Brennan bounded into the trees. Ravenna stared after, her eyes narrowed. She turned, and headed back for StarClan's grounds.

###

"Ravenna!" Ravenna whirled around to the sound of Helena's voice. "Are you all right? You just ran out like that…" Ravenna nodded, forcing a smile.

"I just needed time to process all of this," she said genially. "It was all so sudden." Helena nodded sympathetically just as a figure stumbled out into the clearing.

"Did you find her Helena?" He asked. Ravenna stared at him, heart pounding, breath quickening. His dark honey blond colored hair still had the same messiness, and his dark blue eyes looked as troubled as they did that night on the cliff.

"Ashton," she rasped. Ashton turned to look at her, and inclined his head.

"Ravenna," he said, his tone carefully neutral. He stepped forward and held out his hand. Ravenna shrank away in fear of retribution. What would he do to her? He surely knew about what she did. "Please, I mean no harm." She hesitantly placed her hand in his, and he brought it to his lips.

"I'm sorry," she stammered out. "I'm sorry I killed you. I was upset, I wasn't thinking. I never should have done it, I should have been more rational, I should have…" Ashton shook his head.

"It wasn't as though I didn't deserve it," he said. "But the past is behind us." Ravenna nodded gratefully, and began to walk back. She turned her head to stare at the dark trees in the distance. _Expect me at moonhigh, dear brother. _


End file.
